BAEKHYUN AND THE DIARY
by biacht
Summary: When other people talking about things that related to "what is your type of guy" most of them like 99,9% will said the sexiest one. Yang seksi. Dan yang mapan. Lalu, bagaimana lelaki idaman menurut Byun Baekhyun? [ CHANBAEK - HUNHAN - GS ]


When other people talking about things that related to "what is your type of guy" most of them like 99,9% will said the sexiest one. Yang seksi. Dan yang mapan. Like come on guys, kita adalah mahluk Tuhan yang diberi label gender wanita. Atas dasar nama gengsi dan harga diri, kita akan menolak jika kita dicap sebagai medusa penggila uang oleh pria – pria diluar sana. Ya, sebagai wanitapun Baekhyun tidak akan terima jika ia diberi gelar seperti itu. Mungkin dia akan dengan sukarela menampar pria yang mengatainya seperti itu dan membuat rahang mereka patah. She is one of a kind by the way in her opinion.

Tapi tidak bisa kita pungkiri, bukan hanya pria yang diberi hawa nafsu kan? Jika kebanyakan pria atau mungkin semua pria akan mendefinisikan nafsu dengan kegiatan surga duniawi memasukkan penis mereka ke lubang wanita, bergoyang maju mundur dan menggeram keras – keras ketika mereka sudah puas, well berbeda dengan wanita. Walaupun sebenarnya wanita juga tidak menolak jika diajak 'mari bergoyang maju mundur bersama'. Surga duniawi lain bagi wanita adalah H&M, Forever21, Victoria Secret, Sephora dan brand ternama lainnya yang mungkin akan menjadi dua belas lembar halaman jika harus Baekhyun sebut semuanya. Baekhyun seorang wanita dan sangat wajar jika sebagai seorang wanita yang memang wanita dan bukan wanita jadi – jadian, Baekhyun tau semua brand – brand tersebut. Semua wanita juga sama saja pada dasarnya. Bahkan yang wanita jadi – jadianpun pasti tahu Victoria Secret itu menjual **pelindung apa**.

But one thing, yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun berbeda sehingga dia berani menyebut dirinya one of a kind adalah her type of guy. And her sexual preferences.

 **Biacht Devote**

 **BAEKHYUN AND THE DIARY**

 **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, inspired by a youtuber lifestyle**

 **Length : 1/2**

 **Warning : Genderswitch for Uke and Typos**

* * *

 **Korea, July 2016**

Another day, another journey. Hari ini merupakan hari ke – 39 libur pergantian semester. Masih di hari ke tiga puluh sembilan dan Baekhyun sudah bosan luar biasa. Semua teman – temannya sibuk merencanakan dan bahkan sudah pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghabiskan liburan panjang melelahkan ini, mungkin juga sudah melepaskan rok – rok mini berwarna hot pink mereka dan besenang – senang dengan pria yang bisa mereka gandeng untuk ber - one night stand di salah satu motel di ujung pub. Sounds good, right? Dan Byun Baekhyun ada disini. Diatas kasur. Deal with the paper yang diberikan dosen tercintanya tentang sejarah Eropa dan bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan kedaulatannya.

"Sialan." Baekhyun mendengus kesal ketika melihat Luhan baru saja memposting foto kaki telanjangnya bersama dengan kaki telanjang pria lain yang diberi nama oleh orang tuanya, Oh Sehun.

Paper biadab ini berawal ketika dosennya tidak dengaja membuka blog Baekhyun dan membaca apa saja yang selama ini Baekhyun tuangkan ke dalam blog pribadinya. Baekhyun memang gemar menulis dan baru – baru ini ia mengunggah sebuah tulisan yang berisi tentang keinginannya untuk bisa berkunjung ke Eropa, untuk berlibur seorang diri. Berlibur yang dimaksudnya adalah benar – benar berlibur. Bukan berbelanja atau melakukan sex journey seperti Luhan. Ia ingin berjalan di tengah bangunan tua khas Eropa yang sudah rapuh tapi kokoh di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia ingin menggenggam satu cup starbuck panas di tangan kanan dan payung di tangan kiri, menikmati rintik hujan pagi yang biasanya menjadi morning routine di Eropa. Bagaimana ia benar – benar ingin merekam semua pemadangan Eropa dengan matanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam memori. Dan oh! Ia sangat – sangat ingin membeli beberapa kartus pos usang dan perangko tidak layak pakai yang dijual di pinggir jalan untuk koleksinya.

Apa yang ia curahkan dalam blognya adalah sebuah keinginan feminimnya sebagai seorang wanita suatu hari nanti jika ia sudah cukup sukses dan bisa mencetak uang sendiri. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika curahan hatinya malah membawanya kepada paper jahanam ini? Baekhyun saja tidak habis pikir kenapa pula dosennya bisa menemukan blognya.

 **Kringg**

 **Kringgg**

Atensi Baekhyun teralih ke ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Dan nama Luhan tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Jalang itu.

"Halo B! Masih terjebak dengan paper biadabmu itu?" suara Luhan terdengar centil seperti biasanya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hmm, dan kau masih terjebak diantara kedua paha pria bernama Oh Sehun itu, huh?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Damn Baekhyun, ingin rasanya aku pulang dan menceritakan seberapa panasnya dia. Oh, seberapa panas malam kami sebenarnya." Luhan terkikik genit.

"Apakah benar – benar panas Lu?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Sangatttt panas." Luhan ikut berbisik, "Postur tubuhnya tinggi, bahunya lebar. Aku bahkan bisa tenggelam jika ia memelukku. Surainya blonde dengan sedikit kehitaman di pangkal kepalanya. Rahangnya tegas, bagaimana caranya menggeram ketika memasukkan penisnya sangat menggairahkan. Dan oh satu lagi! Penisnya benar – benar tidak ada bandingannya. Sexiest man alive."

"Apakah kau harus menjelaskan bagaimana caranya ia memasukkan penisnya ke lubangmu?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal namun ikut senang mengetahui sahabatnya sedang bahagia karena menemukan pasangan sex journey yang tepat.

Luhan tertawa, "Cepatlah selesaikan papermu dan susul aku kesini. Kita bisa membuat sex journey bersama – sama B! Lelaki di Maldives tidak ada duanya."

"You wish. Paperku masih 34 lembar lagi dan aku sudah pusing ingin menulis apa lagi. Bahanku sudah habis dan aku rasa aku harus kembali ke perpustakaan pusat untuk mencari bahan. Doakan agar pegawai perpustakaannya cukup tampan hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari berdiri berusaha mencari dimana celana jeansnya berada.

"Doa terbaik untukmu sister. Sudah ya? Sehun menungguku untuk snorkling. Bye B!"

Sambungan terputus dan Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Luhan dan kegiatan bercintanya tidak akan pernah ada habisnya jika terus dibahas. Dan daripada memikirkan Luhan yang sudah jelas – jelas sedang bersenang – senang, lebih baik ia bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan pusat sebelum cuaca semakin memburuk diluar karena terakhir kali ia melongok ke jendela kamarnya awan abu – abu sudah mulai menggumpal.

Karena cuaca diluar cukup dingin, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai sweater tebal berwarna putih dan jeans sepanjang mata kaki. Tidak lupa ia mengambil ponsel, dompet dan juga memakai kacamata bacanya. Matanya sedang sangat buruk akhir – akhir ini karena harus menghadap layar laptop dalam waktu yang lama.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di pelataran parkir perpustakaan kota yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada 3 mobil termasuk mobilnya dan beberapa sepeda motor. Rintik hujan mulai turun dan Baekhyun segera berlari memasuki lobby perpustakaan. Setelah mendaftarkan namanya dibuku kehadiran dan membawa kartu baca (semacam kartu khusus pengunjung), Baekhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian rak literatus sejarah dunia. 15 menit berkutat Baekhyun baru menemukan satu buku yang menurutnya cukup membantu. Ia bergerak ke sisi lain dari rak tersebut untuk mencari literatus lain.

"Maaf permisi, kau menjatuhkan kartu bacamu."

Suara dalam dan berat itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

Dang.

At the moment. Pada saat itu. Baekhyun benar – benar kehilangan nafas dan ritme jantungnya saat harus berhadapan dengan pria bermola mata menghanyutkan dan menggairahkan itu. Begitu kelam bagai langit di malam hari. Begitu memabukkan.

 **T B C**

 **Halo kalian semuaaa. Seneng bisa ketemu kalian lagi hehe.**

 **Aku seneng bisa balik dan akhirnya bisa nulis lagi (walaupun sebenernya tulisannya masih jelek wkwk) setelah rasanya gak ada semangat buat nulis lagi. Akhir – akhir ini aku selalu ngerasa kalo aku gapunya bakat nulis sebenernya dan aku maksain buat nulis. Tapi aku juga ngerasa kalo aku hobi nulis walaupun hasil tulisanku gak bagus – bagus amat atau bahkan jelek, kenapa gak aku coba buat ngelatih? Toh Insyaallah kalo emang dikehendaki tulisanku dari hari kehari semakin berkembang. Apalagi ada kalian yang bisa bantu aku buat nyari letak kekuranganku.**

 **Jadi, jangan lupa untuk selalu review ya?**

 **Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti buat author pemula seperti aku. Dan sangat berarti juga untuk author author lain. It's feel like kita nulis ada feedbacknya dan itu bikin kita merasa dihargain dan semangat lagi untuk nulis.**

 **And lately i've been pratice my english. So i decided to put english a little bit in my work to challenge my self. Jadi maaf kalo ada beberapa salah kata oke? Aku juga masih belajar ngejar TOEFL wkwk #RIPMYGRAMMAR**

 **Cerita ini dibuat karena aku terinsipirasi dari salah satu youtuber yang bikin video tentang tipe cowok menurut dia. Dan cerita ini dibuat dengan ditemani iringan dari Delegation – Oh Honey. Coba deh kalian denger, lagunya bikin adem suasana.**

 **Oh iya buat yang mau saling kenal dan berbagi pengalaman bisa nemuin (?) aku di instagram thrzadb pasti difollback kok tenang ajaaa.**

 **Last but not least, aku sayang kaliannnnn.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Biacht.**


End file.
